Bond
Bond is a young Saiyan, only two years older than Gohan but also being the last full Saiyan child other than Hilbert, Young and Pepperoni, his friends. Early Life Bond was born the son of a well-known and high-ranking Saiyan soldier named Youngest, whom Young was partially named for. Youngest knew many other Saiyans and was on good terms with King Vegeta, Bardock, and Paragus. Bond's father Youngest was also considered the fake uncle for many of their children, including Vegeta, Raditz, Goku and Broly, and also Hilbert to an extent. Bond's father was extremely loyal to King Vegeta and as soon as he was killed by Frieza, Youngest sent himself and a female Saiyan survivor to another planet, where they conceived a son. Bond's mother died shortly after giving birth to him and Youngest then met Brussels and Turk and together the three of them tried to retaliate against Frieza. When they did not return, an alien that called himself the "Great One" took Bond and began to train him and just beat up on him. This contributed to Bond's personality. Bond was never allowed to "be sick" and was made to train anyways. The "Great One" intended to make Bond fight for him to be rid of Frieza, having heard of the legend of the Super Saiyans. He began to fill the young Bond's head with Anti-Frieza propaganda. Dragon Ball Z Soon Bond grew sick of the "Great One" and he attacked and killed the extra-terrestrial, deciding to find somewhere else. He found his attack ball and it had pre-set coordinates for Namek, so he departed. Upon arrival on Namek he reunited with his friend since his infancy, Young. He and Young witnessed Gohan, Krillin and Bulma arriving on Namek and decided to find these Dragonballs themselves. Along the way they ran into Hilbert and Pepperoni and the four now joined forces. They ran into Zarbon and Bond and Vegeta engaged him in battle (this was Vegeta's second battle again st Zarbon) and Bond used his soon-to-be signature melee move, the Saiyan Hammerhead, in which he brings back is head and slams it full-force into the enemy's face. Using this he smashed Zarbon's nose up into his skull, which would have killed him in a much more slow and painful manner, had Vegeta not finished him off. Both Bond and Vegeta were now interested in the other, having not seen many other Saiyans opposing Frieza yet. Bond and company joined the Battle Royale again, in which they arrived in time for the fight against Recoome. In the fight, Pepperoni and Hilbert were both badly injured and Young almost died trying to protect Bond. This anger that Bond felt for his companions allowed him to assist in the defeat of Recoome. In this manner, they began helping to take down the Ginyu Force. Bond, being the last of his group currently able to fight, took on Burter and engaged a battle between them. He was both relieved and shocked to see Goku arrive on the scene, as Goku bore somewhat of a resemblance to his father. He also noticed Hilbert's extreme shock, and Hilbert whispered to Bond that Goku looked not only like Hilbert's father, but his uncle Bardock as well. Bond did minor damage to Frieza but still not enough. He was almost killed himself and when he awakened, he was on Earth with the others. Around this time, Bond stayed with Bulma and Vegeta while his friends stayed at the Kame House. Bond began to push himself farther, as he had a very faint flashback of Goku becoming a Super Saiyan and he wanted to honor his father. During this time, Bond often trained with Vegeta. When Frieza returned with King Cold, Bond joined the fray and ascended to Super Saiyan out of the need to protect his friends. This put him on edge with the others, and this made him the first child to become a Super Saiyan at the age of eight. Category:Characters created by Kotsu the EM Wave hero Category:Saiyans